MWO
by Hozic
Summary: This is a Sword art online/GGO AU, OC storyline:: Mental Emersion Telepathic Apparatus, or META for short it is the newest thing out on the video game world, along with the newest game that is coming with it. "Military War Online" or MWO for short, the plot of the game is that you are a military soldier fighting a terrorist cell in America. some character alteration.


Mental Emersion Telepathic Apparatus, or META for short it is the newest thing out on the video game world, along with the newest game that is coming with it. "Military War Online" or MWO for short, the plot of the game is that you are a military soldier fighting a terrorist cell in America, but here is the kicker military personnel get a fifty percent off on the package. I thought it was weird but who am I to judge, I jumped on the chance.

"Link start"

As I see multiple streams of color blast past me, my eyes start to see the starting screen.

"Welcome" the disembodied voice spoke. "Pick your military branch." Who am I kidding; I'm picking Army "You have selected the US Army." As more screens pull up, showing things I have to input "Put in your DOD ID number if you are military personnel, along with rank and name." I typed in everything "Welcome Private First class Felix, you will be placed in a base near a random location."

As I spawn I begin to look around, it looks like a war zone.

"DIE!" as people yell around me and gun fire ring in my ears.

"Die you terrorist scum." As another soldier fires at the terrorists, oh and I forgot to mention, the terrorists are also people too it's a PVP war game so it has no AI program to make it boring.

"Soldier, where is your weapon!" a Sargent yells.

"I just spawned!" I yelled back

"Here take this pistol it will due for now!" as he throws a M1911 to me.

"Thanks Sargent" I cock-back the pistol and began to fire at the terrorists we kill a good portion of them so they had to retreat.

"That was good Private" as he slaps my back "Names Sargent Soto" as he puts his hand out.

"Private First Class Felix" as I shake his hand.

"Come on, let's get back to base and heal up." As Sargent proceeds back to base.

"Roger."

*Three hours pass* (I can't for the life of me, write fights)

"So you are a Bang bang in IRL" the Sargent asks.

"Yep, what about you."

"I'm a paper pusher" this is the closest I ever came to combat, this whole base here is non-combat MOS's"

"Wow…. So I'm the only one with combat experience." As I look around and see multiple soldiers everywhere male, and female. "Well this was fun, I'm going to be on in a while I have to finish some business." As I go for the logout button I see something strange. "Huh….."

"What's up?"

"The logout button, is…. Gone"

"What do you mean gone" as Soto pulls up the menu "…. It is gone"

"WARNING, WARNING" a loud voice blasted through the air. "System announcement." The sky turns blood red, and a monstrous sized figure appears in the sky, from how he is everyone in this whole world can see him.

"Welcome to MWO" as he pulls up a menu "As you can see that the log out function is gone, this is not a defect." As the menu disappears "I say again, this is not a defect. You are stuck in this world, as of now 100 thousand players started this game, Ten thousand have died so far…. And wont respawn or comeback, if you die here your families will cry at your wake." Two flags appear on either side of him.

"The US Military, and the Vanguards of Freedom, both of you are at war now. The side that wins this war shall leave the game and continue their lives…. The other shall die." As the figure starts to disappear "That is all"

"N…N…No way…." As I get up pick up gear and armor.

"Wait…. Where are you going?" as I turn to the Pog.

"I'm going to escape this game and kill whoever gets in my way." As I walk out of the base. I know this life will be a torturous one…. I will have to kill innocent people to get out alive…. But I have to live.

*six months later, and 25 thousand dead later, 65 thousand left in the world.*

US Military force: 21 Thousand

Vanguard of Freedom force: 44 Thousand

A figure walks into a town; towns have been set up at natural points for people who are merchants or mercs to get business. People start to stare at the figure walking through town. He is wearing an all-white cloak covering a helmet that covers his whole face. His body looks like it was covered in complete armor, all of it white but you can see something black gleam from his legs they looked like weapons, but no one wanted to get close enough to figure out. As he walks into a town bar everyone stops and looks.

'Great….another place that won't serve me.' As the figure walks up to the bar he pulls down his hood. Revealing his combat helmet (Think of the Achlyophage Symbiote helmet from Destiny) as he takes off the jaw plate to reveal a half mechanical mouth(1), "Whisky on the rocks" a gravely robotic voice spoke. But instead of a drink he finds a barrel instead.

"We don't serve META Ghosts(2) here" the bartender spoke, but he wasn't able to get out another word before the figure grabbed his barrel and slammed him into the bar top. As the bartender fell the figure reached and grabbed a bottle of whisky and a glass for himself.

"Who said I was a Ghost." He whispered softly, as he pours himself a glass and downs it in one gulp.

"You are an interesting fellow." As a woman sits next to him. "What's your name?"

"Meta" he spoke

"Meta….." she echoed back.

"Yes…. Now leave me." He spoke, leaving no room to argue.

"But…" before she could speak the man named Meta raised up his hand with a pistol in it aiming it at her head.

"I said leave" he hissed.

"F….Fine" as he sees her walk away and out of sight, Meta continues to enjoy his drink as his time came to an end he stood up and walked out. Finding the same woman again "You are a Merc, so I have a job for you." as she places a hand on his armored chest. "Get me to D.C and I will pay you your weight in VG's

"So you are a Vanguard?" he asked in a questioning tone.

"Yes, well a civilian trying to get home." She puts in at the last moment.

"My Weight in VG with my gear on and we call it a deal." He spoke.

"DEAL!" as she shakes his hand. You won't regret this." As she hides a sly smile.

"I already do, what's your name"

"Oh…. Karin, Karin Sterben"

1: I saw in GGO that some of the people had body mods, so I put the same thought into this.

2: META Ghosts are people who think they are already dead, so they modify their bodies so they will be a invincible robotic monster, called Ghosts.


End file.
